<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise by SupernaturalFrenchGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464055">Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalFrenchGirl/pseuds/SupernaturalFrenchGirl'>SupernaturalFrenchGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Crack Fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jess/Sam (mentionned), M/M, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalFrenchGirl/pseuds/SupernaturalFrenchGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel want to surprise Dean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dean came from work, he was shocked to find Castiel, lying on a white blanket just in front of their christmas tree, only wearing a red boxer briefs at least to size too small. </p><p>Castiel says : </p><p>-Hello Dean ! I've been waiting for you. </p><p>-Cass, we can't do this right now, Sam and Jess are coming in five minutes ! </p><p>Castiel got up to his feet and run to the bathroom as fast as he could. </p><p>Dean laughed on his way to the bathroom in order to inform Castiel than no one is coming tonight. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>